You've Fallen to Me
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Gadis blonde yang tidak percaya akan cinta. Pemuda yang selalu berusaha mengacaukan usaha sang gadis demi menarik perhatian. Bagaimana kisahnya? / first fic KuraShi. RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1

_**You've Fallen to Me**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing: Kurama x Shion (KuraShi)**_

_**No commercial advantage is gained.**_

_**Just for fun at all!**_

_**Story © Shen Meileng**_

_**Standar warning applied and hope you like this story ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ You've Fallen to Me ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gadis itu berjalan perlahan menyusuri terowongan bunga-bunga yang menjuntai indah. Ada berbagai macam warna dan hal itu membuat sang gadis tersenyum senang.

Ternyata ada juga keindahan seperti ini di dunia..

"Kau siapa?"Suara bass itu membuatnya berhenti mengamati sekitarnya dan membalikkan badannya menuju sumber suara

Amethyst bertemu Ruby

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kau siapa"

Hening. Tatapan mereka saling beradu satu sama lain dan sangat jelas mereka berdua tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Adu tatap mereka berakhir karena hp gadis blonde itu berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi"

"_**Kau di mana, Shion? Kita sudah berada di rumah yang akan di dekorasi..**_"

"Aku akan kesana sekarang"

"_**Shion, kau tidak tersesat kan?**_"

"Tentu saja tidak, Sakura"

"_**Baiklah. Cepat kemari..**_"

Setelah menutup telepon, tanpa berkata apapun gadis blonde yang di panggil Shion berbalik dan berlari kecil menuju tempat dimana teman-temannya sudah menunggunya.

Sementara pemuda bersurai orange itu menatap kepergian gadis blonde itu dengan seringai yang biasanya menandakan dia telah merencanakan sesuatu. Dan biasanya, itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ You've Fallen to Me ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jadi rencananya kalian ingin aku mengadakan _**garden party**_?"Tanya Minato yang selesai mendengarkan presentasi Shion yang di bantu Sakura

"Benar, tuan Namikaze. Menurut saya, rumah anda sangat cocok untuk mengadakan _**garden party**_ karena banyaknya jenis bunga di sini.."

"Apa kau sudah melihat-lihat tempat ini sebelumnya?"Selidik Minato yang membuat Shion hanya memasang senyum terbaiknya

"Tadi saya sempat tersasar dan tidak sengaja berputar-putar untuk melihat-lihat taman di rumah ini.."

Minato mengangguk paham, sementara Sakura mendelik ke arah Shion dengan kesal. Katanya tadi tidak tersasar, ternyata~

"Kurama.."Panggil Minato saat pemuda bersurai orange lewat di ruang tamu

Sakura sepertinya tersepona, eeh maksudnya terpesona pada pandangan pertama pada Kurama. Sementara Shion _**shock**_ karena ternyata pemuda yang dia tatap dengan tidak suka tadi adalah anak dari Minato.

"Kenalkan, dia adalah anakku yang paling sulung.."Terang Minato yang tidak menyadari wajah Shion yang memucat, sementara Kurama memasang seringai liciknya dan malah makin membuat Sakura terpesona.

"Scarlet Shion"ucap Shion berusaha setenang mungkin dan mengulurkan tangannya

"Namikaze Kurama"balas Kurama dan menjabat tangan Shion dengan keras sehingga membuat Shion meringis

"Kau kenapa, Shion?"Tanya Sakura sedikit cemas karena mendengar ringisan Shion

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok.."Jawab Shion bohong dan tersenyum pada Sakura.

Shion tidak mungkin bilang kalau pemuda yang ada di depannya dengan sengaja menjabat tangannya dengan keras bukan? Bisa-bisa proyeknya dengan keluarga Namikaze batal dan itu bisa membuat perusahaan merugi. Uwoo~ Shion masih cinta sama pekerjaannya dan tidak mau gara-gara hal sepele itu membuatnya kehilangan pekerjaannya.

Sementara Sakura? Malah asik berbincang dengan Kurama dan sepertinya melupakan tujuan mereka ke tempat itu. Dan pada akhirnya, Shion berdiskusi dengan Minato dan Kushina, sang istri dari kepala keluarga Namikaze yang baru datang.

'_**Sakura, kau harus membayar mahal karena membiarkanku bekerja sendiri..**_'Gumam Shion dalam hati

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ You've Fallen to Me ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Karena keluarga Namikaze menyetujui usulan Shion untuk mengadakan garden party untuk memperingati pernikahan MinaKushi, jadilah beberapa hari terakhir Shion habiskan di rumah mewah itu.

Dan.. Shion sepertinya harus menahan sabar saat Kurama dengan sengaja mengerjainya. Mulai dari mengacak barang-barang yang sudah Shion susun rapi sampai sering di buat tersasar oleh Kurama karena saking luasnya rumah keluarga Namikaze itu.

Shion sebenarnya kesal, namun dia selalu mewanti-wanti dirinya untuk bersabar. Begitu selesai acara itu, Shion bisa segera berpisah dengan Kurama dan seluruh kejahilannya.

Yosh~ semangat Shion (ง'̀⌣'́)ง

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ You've Fallen to Me ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pesta hari ini berjalan dengan sukses. Banyak tamu yang berdecak kagum dengan pesta yang di adakan oleh keluarga Namikaze itu dan Shion mendadak menjadi artis karena banyak kolega-kolega dari keluarga Namikaze meminta Shion untuk merancang acara mereka.

Shion sempat melihat Kurama bersama sang adik, Naruto namun Shion tidak terlalu peduli karena lebih memilih untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang kagum dengan hasil kerjanya.

"Maaf menganggu, tapi bolehkan aku meminjamnya?"Suara bass itu terdengar sangat dekat di telinga Shion yang membuatnya berbalik mencari sumber suara.

Dan tebak, Kurama sudah ada di belakangnya dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam yang di kombinasikan dengan warna merah.

"Silahkan.."Ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang membuat Kurama segera menarik Shion untuk ikut bersamanya, sementara Naruto yang menonton kejadian itu dari jauh hanya terkikik geli

"Ahh~ seandainya orang yang beruntung itu adalah aku.."Desah Sakura kecewa

Naruto mendengar desahan Sakura, meliriknya sebentar dan menarik Sakura untuk ikut dengannya. Sakura tampak terkejut dan berusaha untuk memberontak, namun kekuatannya kalah jauh dari Naruto.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin seperti Shion-san?"Ucap Naruto saat Sakura menanyakan alasan Naruto menariknya

Dan sayangnya, Naruto tidak melihat wajah Sakura yang bersemu merah karena perbuatannya itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ You've Fallen to Me ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Shion akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri dari Kurama dan memandanginya dengan kesal.

"Apa maksudmu membawaku pergi dari pesta dan menarikku kemari?"Omel Shion sambil berkaca pinggang

Kurama tampak tidak peduli dengan omelan Shion dan berkata "lihat sekelilingmu"

Meski kesal, Shion menurutinya meskipun tahu mungkin Kurama akan mengerjainya seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Namun dugaanya meleset..

"A-apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?"Tanya Shion terbata dan baru menyadari jika dirinya berada di terowongan bunga, tempat dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Dan lorong itu sekarang berhiaskan berbagai macam foto-foto dirinya yang menjuntai bersama dengan bunga-bunga yang ada di lorong itu. Tapi~ bagaimana, tepatnya kapan? Kemarin dia baru melewati terowongan ini dan belum ada hal ini

"Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku.."Ucap Kurama yang membuat Shion tersentak dan memandagi Kurama dengan heran

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dan menjadikanmu sebagai milikku.."

Shion terdiam, masih berusaha mencerna semuanya. Semuanya terlalu mendadak dan membutuhkan waktu untuk di proses.

"Maksudmu, kau jatuh cinta padaku?"Tanya Shion ragu, "tapi aku~"

"Belum mau jatuh cinta. Aku tahu, makanya aku bilang akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku.."

Hening.

Hanya angin yang memainkan rambut mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan hal yang sia-sia seperti itu? Maksudku, tentang cinta.."

"Nona, cinta bukanlah hal yang sia-sia. Kalau kau tidak percaya, lihat saja kedua orang tuaku.."

"Kau bisa mengatakan hal itu karena keluargamu baik-baik saja. Tapi apa kau bisa mengatakan hal itu jika di posisiku?"

Kurama menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Shion yang terdengar keras kepala. Ahh~ kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta dengan gadis yang keras kepala seperti ini?

"Tapi setidaknya orang tuamu pernah memiliki cinta yang tulus. Meskipun mereka sekarang sudah memilih jalan sendiri-sendiri, tapi mereka pernah memiliki hal itu meski sebentar.."

Hening.

"La-lalu, apa kau juga sama seperti mereka? Hanya memiliki perasaan itu secara sesaat?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kau harus mencobanya untuk mengetahuinya.."

Diam. Mereka membiarkan angin memainkan rambut mereka dan menerbangkan wewangian dari bunga-bunga yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Jadi, kita mulai dari mana?"Tanya Shion ragu-ragu yang membuat Kurama tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya

"Apa?"

"Jadi kita mulai dari mana?"

Kurama tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shion karena dia menarik Shion kedalam pelukannya. Shion terkejut dan tidak sempat mengelak.

Awalnya Shion ingin memberontak, namun pada akhirnya dia berusaha menikmati perasaan aneh itu.

Hangat dan nyaman.

Apa seperti ini rasanya pelukan dari orang yang mencintaimu?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ You've Fallen to Me ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ini adalah fic pertama dengan pair KuraShi. Semoga reader menyukainya ^^**_

_**Emm.. Mungkin ini juga adalah pair pertama di FNI, jadi di mohon untuk memberikan masukan dan saran tentang pair ini.**_

_**Jika kalian ingin bergabung dengan pencinta pair ini, silahkan mencari di grup 'Ruby & Amethyst' (hilangkan tanda petiknya) di facebook. Mari ramaikan pair dan grup yang masih baru ini ^^**_

_**See you in next fic :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**You've Fallen to Me**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing: Kurama x Shion (KuraShi)**_

_**No commercial advantage is gained.**_

_**Just for fun at all!**_

_**Story © Shen Meileng**_

_**Standar warning applied and hope you like this story ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ You've Fallen to Me ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gadis blonde itu tidak mengerti. Pemuda bersurai orange itu sudah berada di depan apartemennya dan seingatnya, dia tidak pernah mengatakan di mana alamatnya. Bahkan sejak kejadian mereka berpelukan di terowongan bunga seminggu yang lalu.

"Kita kencan"ucap pemuda itu bahkan sebelum gadis blonde itu bertanya apa sebab pemuda itu berada di depannya

"Apa?"

"Kita kencan"

"Apa perlu kita melakukannya?"

"Setiap pasangan melakukan hal itu. Dan bukankah kau ingin tahu bagaimana kita memulai semuanya?"

Gadis blonde itu teringat dengan ucapannya dan membanting pintu apartemennya tepat di depan pemuda itu dengan sebelumnya berkata "tunggu sebentar!"

'_**H-hey. Apa maksudnya membanting pintu di depan wajahku?**_'Gumam pemuda itu sambil menahan kedutan di pelipisnya karena kesal

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ You've Fallen to Me ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Tempat apa yang ingin kau kunjungi?"Tanya pemuda itu yang bernama Kurama saat mereka berdua sudah berada di mobil

"Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?"Tanya gadis blonde yang bernama Shion

"Katakan saja"

"Museum"

"Ha?"

"Aku bilang mau ke museum. Apa itu salah?"

'_**Yang benar saja. Apakah ada sejarahnya kencan pertama di habiskan ke museum?**_'

"Kau yakin?"Tanya Kurama memastikan pendengarannya

Shion melirik Kurama yang sepertinya sangat tidak setuju dengan usulnya. Hey, tadi siapa yang bertanya tempat mana yang ingi di tujunya?

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa kesana sendiri.."

Kurama dilema. Di satu sisi dia mau menghabiskan waktu bersama Shion dan merubah pandangan Shion tentang cinta. Tapi di sisi lain, museum.

Catat! Museum plus Kurama sama dengan dunia pasti kiamat. Bayangkan, cowok keren yang anti dengan hal-hal yang berbau sejarah tiba-tiba ada di museum itu~ aneh!

"Jadi..?"Tanya Shion ragu karena Kurama tidak membuka suaranya sama sekali

"Museum mana?"Tanya Kurama yang membuat Shion tersenyum

"Museum ramen.."

Tunggu dulu..

Apa?! Museum ramen? Memangnya ada jenis museum seperti itu?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ You've Fallen to Me ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dan ternyata~ memang ada.**_

Kurama hanya bisa terdiam dan benar-benar meruntuki kebodohannya karena tidak tahu jika ada museum seperti itu. Kalau ada Naruto sekarang, pasti dia sudah _**exited**_ dan berniat untuk mencoba satu demi satu jenis-jenis ramen yang ada di museum itu.

"Hey, apa kau sakit? Kenapa diam saja?"Tanya Shion agak khawatir dan mengayunkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Kurama

"Tidak"jawab Kurama dan menarik tangan Shion untuk ikut bersamanya. Biarkan saja mereka tersasar di dalam museum. Toh, bukannya Shion sudah terbiasa tersasar ehm.. Tepatnya di buat tersasar olehnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ You've Fallen to Me ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Shion dan Kurama sudah membaur di antara para pengunjung. Dan pandangan Kurama tentang museum sepertinya benar-benar harus di revisi. Karena nyatanya yang berkunjung ke museum itu adalah orang-orang yang masih seusia dengannya dan bahkan ada yang jauh lebih muda. Sepertinya anggapan museum sama dengan orang tua yang berkunjung harus segera di hapuskan.

Mereka berdua berhenti di satu tempat di mana ada lomba makan ramen porsi jumbo.

"Apa enaknya makan dengan waktu yang telah di tentukan? Makanan itu untuk di nikmati, bukan untuk di perlombakan.."Komentar Shion yang secara tidak langsung membuka pembicaraan karena sejak tadi mereka belum berbicara sama sekali lantara Kurama terlalu asik mengamati museum

"Itu namanya kompetisi. Mereka melakukan itu karena ingin di akui hebat oleh orang lain.."Terang Kurama yang di jawab helaan nafas oleh Shion

"Tetap saja aneh"

Kurama baru akan membantah teori Shion jika dirinya tidak tiba-tiba di tarik oleh MC yang memandu acara dan mengatakan bahwa Kurama adalah orang yang di pilih untuk melawan juara makan itu.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak orang lain?"Tanya Kurama kesal pada MC acara itu

"Karena kami tadi sedang mencari-cari peserta dan kami mendengar kau menjelaskan acara ini pada pacarmu dengan antusias.."

'_**Antusias? Apa kepala orang ini terbentur sesuatu?**_'Gumam Kurama kesal dan melihat Shion yang memasang wajah penasaran.

'_**Damn, aku terpaksa harus membuktikan ucapanku tadi padanya..**_'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ You've Fallen to Me ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kurama duduk bersebelahan dengan juara makan ramen yang sejak tadi belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Dan si gendut itu -karena memang kenyataannya orang yang duduk di sebelahnya memiliki badan gendut- menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Haa~ harusnya ada Naruto di sini karena ini spesialisasinya Naruto dan bukannya dia.

Tapi tidak ada gunanya sekarang Kurama mengeluh. Dan lagi, jika Naruto yang berada di posisinya sekarang, bukannya nanti malah Shion mencap dirinya pengecut?

"Akan kubuat kau malu di depan pacarmu, nak.."Ucap pria gendut itu yang tadi Kurama tidak salah dengar adalah Chouji

"_**Urusai!**_ Urus saja urusanmu sendiri.."

Pria gendut itu hanya menyeringai dan Kurama bersumpah demi apapun, detik itu juga dia ingin merubah pria itu menjadi _**sasakan**_ pribadinya yang memang sudah rusak sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Dan ada satu tekad yang ingin di lakukan Kurama.

Menang saat melawan pria gendut itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ You've Fallen to Me ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sayangnya, sepertinya kami-sama tidak mau mendengarkan permintaan Kurama.**_

Kurama kalah. Apa!? Kurama kalah?!

Sebenarnya, secara logikapun sepertinya tidak mungkin menghabiskan semangkuk ramen jumbo dalam waktu lima belas menit tanpa sisa.

Dan Kurama dengan berat hati mengakui jika dirinya tidak sanggup melawan pria gendut yang sombong itu.

"Aku kalah"ucap Kurama saat Shion menghampirinya. "Tapi itulah kompetisi. Pasti ada menang dan kalah bukan?"

Shion hanya diam, namun akhirnya dia membuka suaranya. "Yang penting kau sudah berusaha"

Kurama tidak percaya dengan yang dia dengar langsung menatap Shion. Namun orang yang dia ingin tatap malah sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Kurama baru menyadari keberadaan Shion saat MC yang seenaknya menariknya untuk ikut lomba mengumumkan bahwa ada penantang baru.

Dan tebak, orang itu adalah Shion!

_**What the**_.. Bukankah Shion bilang acara itu aneh?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ You've Fallen to Me ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Nona, apakah kau kemari untuk membalas kekalahan pacarmu tadi?"Ledek Chouji yang tidak membuat Shion emosi sedikitpun. Padahal kalau gadis biasa mungkin sudah menghajar Chouji karena perkataannya.

"Apa kau menyukai ramen?"Tanya Shion sembari menunggu ramen porsi jumbo terhidang di depannya

Chouji mendengar pertanyaan aneh Shion hanya tertawa. "Tentu saja nona. Jika tidak, kenapa aku mau makan"

Shion tidak peduli dengan tawa Chouji dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Biasanya kau makan berapa porsi ramen?"

"Kenapa nona? Kau ingin mentraktirku makan?"

Sumpah, demi apapun. Kurama sekarang benar-benar kesal dan ingin menhajar Chouji. Yang benar saja, Shion saat bersamanya tidak banyak berbicara. Kenapa saat bersama si gendut itu malah mereka asik mengobrol?

Dan karena terlalu sibuk menahan amarahnya, Kurama sampai melewatkan beberapa pembicaraan Shion dengan Chouji.

".. 20 mangkuk"

Shion mengangguk paham dan menatap ramen jumbo di depannya dengan malas. Memang sih Shion sejak pagi belum sarapan, tapi haruskah dia sarapan (yang sekarang sudah memasuki jam makan siang) dengan ramen?

"Kira-kira jika di jadikan ramen biasa ini jadi berapa porsi?"Tanya Shion tanpa mempedulikan ucapan MC yang sedang memanaskan suasan

"Sebentar.. Mungkin 3 mangkuk ramen"jawab Chouji sekedarnya karena tidak sabar ingin melahap ramen yang ada di depannya

Sementara Shion? Diam-diam sebenarnya dia menghitung total makanan yang sudah di makan Chouji dan mengira-ngira di menit keberapa tubuh Chouji akan menolak ramen itu.

Tapi~ Kurama tidak tahu itu karena dia terlalu emosi dan Kurama kan tidak punya bakat cenayangan :D

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ You've Fallen to Me ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat lomba di mulai, Chouji makan dengan kecepatan maksimal sementara Shion malah sempat-sempatnya mencicipi satu demi satu bahan apa saja yang di ramen jumbo miliknya.

Kurama hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Shion. Chouji yang melihat tingkah Shion hanya menyeringai meremehkan dan melanjutkan makannya dengan kelajuan yang tetap.

'_**Menurut perhitungan, seharusnya sekarang..**_'Gumam Shion sambil melirik Chouji

Dan tebakan Shion benar. Chouji mulai memelankan kecepatan makannya sementara Shion entah bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba isi mangkuk ramen jumbonya hanya sisa setengah.

Kurama mendengar penjelasan MC tentang isi mangkuk ramen Shion terkejut. Padahal waktu baru berjalan tujuh menit dan di waktu yang sama, seingat Kurama dia baru menghabiskan seperempat mangkuk ramennya.

"Sebenarnya, kau ingin mengejutkanku seperti apa?"Tanya Kurama yang lebih kepada dirinya sendiri

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan mie yang ada di mangkuk Shion sudah habis, sementara Chouji masih menyisakan seperempat mie di mangkuknya. Tidak terima jika dirinya di kalahkan Shion, Chouji memaksakan dirinya untuk menelan ramen miliknya meskipun perutnya sudah menolaknya.

"Selesai.."Ucap Shion tepat saat waktu memasuki dua belas menit

Chouji mendengar ucapan Shion menjatuhkan sumpitnya begitu saja sementara semua orang bersorak untuk kemenangan Shion.

"Wah~ ternyata ada yang bisa mengalahkan raja ramen kita hari ini.."Ucap sang MC yang tidak di hiraukan oleh Shion karena matanya tertuju pada Kurama

".. Apa ada yang ingin di sampaikan?"Tanya MC yang sebenarnya tidak di dengarkan sepenuhnya oleh Shion

"Kencan pertama kita menyenangkan juga"ucap Shion tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kurama.

Sementara Kurama? Wajahnya sukses memerah karena tingkah Shion yang terlalu polos, tidak. Malah bisa di bilang terlalu naif dan lugu.

Tapi~ setidaknya Shion mengakui bahwa hari itu menyenangkan bukan?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ You've Fallen to Me ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau mau kemana lagi?"Tanya Kurama yang kerepotan membawa boneka ramen yang super besar. Dalam hati Kurama mengutuk siapapun yang mempunyai ide untuk membuat boneka ramen yang dia bawa.

"Terserah"

_**What the~**_ kenapa giliran ngomong sama Kurama, Shion jadi terkesan dingin begitu? Kemana orang yang mengobrol dengan pria gendut tadi? Apa ketinggalan di museum atau malah orang yang di sampingnya tertukar?

"Kalau kau mengatakan seperti itu, aku juga bingung.."Jawab Kurama setelah memasukkan boneka ramen di mobil bagian belakang

Shion menatap Kurama dengan ragu. Sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi segan untuk mengatakannya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Katakan saja.."

"Biasanya pasangan yang berkencan pergi menonton film bukan?"

Kurama mendengar gumaman Shion itu dan hanya menyeringai. Sepertinya Shion sudah terbawa suasana dengan kencan mereka ini.

"Jadi.. Kau ingin menonton film apa?"Tanya Kurama yang membuat Shion menoleh kearahnya

"Terserah, asal jangan romantis"

"Kenapa? Bukankah biasanya kalian para gadis suka hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Menurutku itu menggelikan"

Kurama mendengar pernyataan Shion hanya tertawa dan Shion hanya tersenyum.

'_**Ternyata ada juga yang satu pikiran denganku tentang hal romantis..**_'Gumam Kurama dan dam membawa mobilnya menuju bioskop

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ You've Fallen to Me ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sesampainya di bioskop, ternyata film yang banyak di tayangkan adalah film romantis. Satu-satunya film yang tidak romantis adalah film yang bergenre horror.

"Kau mau nonton itu?"Tanya Shion dan Kurama sambil menunjuk apa yang mereka maksud secara serentak

Mereka berdua saling pandang, kemudian tertawa secara bersamaan. Dan sepertinya dinding penghalang antara Kurama dan Shion sedikit demi sedikit mulai runtuh.

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada dua manusia yang _**sweatdrop**_ dengan pilihan film mereka yang terkesan 'aneh' untuk kencan pertama.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ You've Fallen to Me ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mereka memilih kursi yang berada di tengah-tengah. Alasannya? Hanya ingin menonton film tanpa melihat banyak orang yang histeris karena tidak kuat melihat adegan horror.

Saat film di putar, banyak orang yang menjerit dan sepertinya beberapa pasangan malah memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk memeluk pacarnya.

Tapi~ hal itu tidak berlaku bagi dua sejoli ini. Entah urat takutnya sudah putus atau bagaimana, mereka berdua malah bisa-bisanya makan _**pop corn**_ sementara adegan film yang mereka tonton sekarang sedang membedah mayat yang sudah hampir menyerupai tengkorak.

"Kau mau _**pop corn**_ lagi?"Tawar Kurama saat menyadari _**pop corn**_ milik Shion sudah habis

"Boleh"

_**What the~**_ apa mereka benar-benar tidak takut?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ You've Fallen to Me ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat keluar dari gedung pertunjukan, Kurama dan Shion malah asik membahas film yang menurut mereka tidak ada seram-seramnya sama sekali.

Beberapa orang yang mendengar percakapan mereka merinding ngeri. Bagaimana tidak, film yang menceritakan pembunuhan yang di selingi dengan adegan-adegan hantu yang mati penasaran mucul dan Kurama serta Shion tidak menganggap itu seram?

Sementara dua orang yang berada agak jauh dari Kurama dan Shion tidak habis-habisnya mengumpat karena film yang di pilih pasangan yang sedang kencan itu.

"Me-mereka berdua memang gila!"

"Dan mereka masih bisa tertawa setelah menonton film itu?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ You've Fallen to Me ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kita kemana lagi?"Tanya Kurama yang sudah membawa mobil melaju di jalanan

"Melihat _**sunset maybe**_.."Jawan Shion sekenanya

Kurama segera membelokkan mobilnya dan membawa mereka menuju taman bermain.

"Tidakkah kita terlalu tua untuk berkunjung kemari?"Tanya Shion saat Kurama membukakan pintu untuk Shion

"Melihat _**sunset**_ tidak ada hubungannya dengan umur"ucap Kurama dan menarik Shion untuk mengikutinya

Ehm, sebenarnya pertanyaan Shion tidaklah tepat karena seharusnya yang di tanyakan Shion adalah 'apakah sekarang tidak terlalu sore untuk ke Konoha Land?'

"Jadi, apa hubungannya melihat _**sunset**_ dengan naik komedi putar?"Tanya Shion yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kurama

Kurama terkesan tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Shion dan malah asik dengan hp miliknya. Shion melihatnya hanya menghela nafas kesal dan memilih untuk menatap ke jendela.

Dan apa yang dia lihat tidaklah seperti dugaannya.

"I-ini~"

"Kau belum pernah melihat _**sunset **_dari ketinggian bukan? Mungkin tidak sekeren jika kita melihat di pantai, tapi nikmati sajalah"

Shion tidak segera membalas ucapan Kurama dan lebih memilih untuk memandangi _**sunset**_ yang terjadi di depannya.

Benar-benar indah.

"Terima kasih"ucap Shion saat matahari benar-benar tenggelam

"Ha?"

"Terima kasih"

"Kau bahkan belum melihat bagian yang terbaik"

Tepat setelah ucapan Kurama, pelan-pelan lampu-lampu di Konoha Land mulai menyala dan itu benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat langka untuk di lihat.

"Indah"

"Dan kuharap bisa mengajakmu untuk pergi kencan lagi"

Shion segera menoleh dan mendapati Kurama memandanginya dengan sebuah senyuman yang belum pernah di lihat Shion sebelumnya.

Senyuman tulus.

"Jika aku tidak sibuk"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ You've Fallen to Me ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jadi.."Ucap Kurama bingung dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, sementara Shion sejak tadi dengan setia menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh Kurama

"Selamat malam"pada akhirnya, hanya kalimat itu yang bisa di ucapkan oleh Kurama

"Selamat malam juga"

Shion memasuki apartemennya dan dengan membawa boneka ramen yang di menangkannya tadi saat lomba makan ramen. Kurama menghela nafas dan menatap pintu apartemen Shion sebelum berjalan menjauhi apartemen Shion.

"Kurama!"Panggil Shion yang membuat Kurama menoleh dan detik selanjutnya membelakkan matanya tidak percaya

Shion menciumnya!

Ehm, lebih tepatnya mengecup bibir Kurama secara singkat.

"Aku berubah pikiran tentang cinta"ucap Shion sebelum berlari memasuki apartemennya

Kurama masih shock dan mencoba mencerna semuanya. Namun tidak lama, Kurama menyentuh bibirnya dan menyeringai senang.

Sepertinya dia berhasil mendapatkan Shion.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ You've Fallen to Me ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Haa~ tidak kusangka mengikuti mereka berdua ternyata semelelahkan ini.."Komentar Naruto yang berada di dalam mobilnya

"Tapi hasilnya sepadan juga.."Ucap Sakura dan memandangi hasil bidikannya.

Foto Kurama dan Shion sedang berciuman.

"Lalu, kapan aku bisa menciummu seperti foto itu?"Pertanyaan Naruto itu cukup membuat Sakura _**blushing**_ dan secara tidak sadar mendorong Naruto dengan keras hingga wajahnya menabrak kaca jendela mobil

"Ma-maafkan aku Naruto.."Ucap Sakura terbata dan merasa sangat bersalah

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ You've Fallen to Me ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hai.. Mei balik lagi dengan chapter You've Fallen to Me ^^**_

_**Niatnya sih cuman mau satu chapter aja, tapi entah kenapa mendadak dapat ide dan inilah hasilnya.**_

_**Silahkan kunjungi grup pencinta pair yang masih baru ini di facebook. Cari saja 'Ruby & Amethyst' atau jika tidak ketemu, bisa add Mei dan minta di masukan di grup ^^**_

_**Err.. Apa romancenya dapat? Ato malah gaje bin aneh? Silahkan tuliskan di tempat bernama review :D**_


End file.
